


Hurricane bomb

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drabble, Explosives, Killing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hayato sa essere spietato.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 22. Occhio nero.





	Hurricane bomb

Hurricane bomb

Hayato si rialzò a fatica, le gambe gli tremavano e la testa gli pulsava.

“Così imparate, a mettervi contro di me, feccia”. Sputò per terra e avanzò, il suo corpo fumava e i suoi vestiti erano strappati, oltre che bruciacchiati, in più punti.

Aveva un occhio nero.

Fumo velenoso si alzava dalle carcasse, in buona parte esplose e maciullate, abbandonate intorno a lui.

Si voltò verso un gruppetto di ragazzini, tremanti.

“Prendetemi a pugni e umiliati quanto volete, ma cercate di uccidermi e…” biascicò Hayato, accendendosi una sigaretta. “… scoprirete perché vengo chiamato hurricane bomb. Non posso morire, sarò boss”.

[100].


End file.
